The Heart of Things
by I Hate Wednesdays
Summary: There was something about that girl. Something that Deidara couldn't put his finger on. And there was something inside him that told him to protect her, even if she could protect herself. She was everything he wasn't and everything he had left. Deidara/OC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"I'm telling ya, Kisame-nii, I can recruit him without force!" The young redheaded girl whined from her spot between Itachi and the fish-looking rogue ninja from the mist village.

The trio stood atop a large rock overlooking Iwa, where their next assignment resided in. The city below them bustled and moved like an entity with its own life and breath. It seemed that recruiting Deidara would be a harder task then finding Moriko, who hadn't shut up about doing things without force since arriving in the land of Iwa.

At least she came willingly.

"Your call, Itachi." Kisame turned to his partner, obviously tired of hearing Moriko talk.

The Uchiha sighed, his shoulders sinking a little. "Fine. You have twenty-four hours to recruit Deidara. If you fail to do so, we'll do it our way."

Moriko nodded vigorously, her blue eyes sparkling with the thought of the challenge. "Thank you, Itachi-nii! I won't let you down, I'm telling ya!"

In a flash, the redhead lept off the rock and plummeted to the earth below. The pair watched her vanish before heaving a sigh in unison, happy to get rid of her for a few hours. While Kasime suggested going for a drink or bite to eat before they had to clean up her mess, Itachi merely stated he was going to watch over her progress. The blue male hung his head in defeat and followed his partner into the village.

To say that Moriko stood out was an understatement. Compared to the earth tones of the villagers, her kimono was far too bright with its muted maroon and forest green lining. Several people did turn their heads at her as she wandered the streets. But no one paid her much mind, she seemed harmless after all. Just a child from another village there to do some shopping, friendly enough to stop and toss a ball back to some children when it rolled her way. Innocent enough to buy some candy from a local vendor, much to her partners dismay.

The young ninja grumbled to herself as she chewed the hard rock candy famous in Iwa. While full of the sugar her body needed to replenish her chakra, she hated the sticky taste of it. Bits of the rock candy stuck to her cheeks, in turn sticking strands of her long red hair to her skin.

"That's enough for today, Deidara!"

Moriko stopped and turned towards the shout. It was an older mans voice that had risen, causing birds to take to the sky. Curious, she wandered towards the training field. It was an open area with boulders dotting the field and trees circling the area itself. Ducking behind said trees, Moriko watched as an old man scolded a blond boy. His two teammates, she presumed, stood behind the older man, panting and huffing with obvious wounds.

The blond shouted something back at his sensei, causing the latter to shake his head and turn towards his other students, leading them away. Whatever had been discussed had caused the young boy some distress. His shoulders hunched up and his breath heaved in anger. Moriko wondered what the argument had been about. It made her miss her own sensei before she defected from her village and went rogue.

Hell, it wasn't even her village to begin with. She frowned at the memory of leaving her own village after the death of her beloved mother.

Moriko stepped out from behind the tree and took a few steps towards the hot-tempered blond. When he heard her approach he spun around and threw a kunai at her. Panicked, the redhead caught the weapon and quickly tossed it towards on of the many boulders. The large rock exploded.

"What the hell do you want, hm?" He boy demanded, his stance defensive.

"I mean you no harm, I'm telling ya." Moriko waved her hands in front of her, forcing a smile at the boy. "My boss sent me and-"

"I don't have time to play around with little girls, yeah." Deidara brushed pass her, knocking her shoulder with his as he did so.

Jaded, the young girl turned and watched him go with a big dumb grin on her face and a wave. It wasn't until his figure faded into the distance that she dropped her smile into a frown, her hand falling limp.

Her partners appeared behind her. Kasime opened his mouth to tell her about her failure, but was cut off by Itachi.

"He left clay in your hair."

Moriko picked up a long lock of hair and was horrified to find that the older man was right. Squished into her hair was a wad of white clay. Her eyes began to water at the thought of having to cut it out of her hair. With a sniffle she picked a bit out of her hair and examined it.

"Kinda looks like taffy…"

Kasime and Itachi watched on as the young missing nin stuffed the bit of clay into her mouth. Then another bit. And another and another. Kasime turned away, sick to his stomach as she continued to eat the clay.

"It taste like rain water, y'know." Her big innocent eyes blinked up at them. "His chakra, anyway."

She walked away from them, following the sound of his beating heart. That was her kinjutsu; the ability to devour someone's chakra and use it to follow or find someone. Her village was known for their tracking abilities, it was just a shame that Konoha destroyed it during the Third Great War.

Sucking on her hair, she continued to tail the temperamental blond around his village. His heartbeat was steady and strong, and he knew very well that she was following him. However, she knew that he was just leading her into a secluded area in order to question her.

The area he led her to was a quiet spot at the edge of the mountain that her trio had stood atop earlier that day. Green sprinkled the scenery but it was mostly just colored rocks. Deidara was expecting to take the girl out easily and then deal with the other two with her, but upon turning around to take her on, he found the dumb looking girl chewing on her hair, bent over peering at a shiny red rock.

She blinked her big blue eyes and peeked at him. "Oh, are we there?"

Deidara was taken aback. "A-are we…? J-Just who the hell are you, hm?"

The odd girl spit out her hair, which he was now noticing had slobbered on bits of clay still in it, and stuck out her hand. "Ookashi Moriko, y'know!"

When he didn't accept her hand, she just reached into her pouch with it and pulled out a comb. "Putting clay in my hair wasn't very nice, I'm telling ya."

Deidara crossed his arms, feeling a bit green at the thought of that girl eating the clay he had sneakily put in her hair when he bumped into her earlier. "Y-yeah, well, following someone isn't nice either, hm."

Moriko didn't answer, instead working at an especially tangled knot of hair. The older boy watched the girl for a moment, trying to figure her out. It was painfully obvious that she wasn't from around there, barely anyone in Iwa had hair her color. Not to mention he would've known if there was a new transfer. Once finished untangling her hair, the girl smiled teary eyed at the comb (now donning a few strands of blood red hair) before placing it neatly back in her pouch.

"I don't have time for this…" he mumbled going to shuffle by her again, but just as he did so she said something that surprised him.

"Are you going to steal your village's forbidden jutsu?"

He stopped by her side, both glancing at the other. "Are you going to stop me, yeah?"

She crossed her arms above her head. "Of course not. I'm only here to recruit you, I'm telling ya. Anything other than that it above my pay grade."

"Who sent you, hm? I'd say this is a trap but I know its not." He smirked. "Because no one here is dumb enough to eat my clay, un."

Deidara jumped back and made the handsign needed for his creations. "Katsu!"

Except nothing happened. The dumb bug-eyed girl was still standing there staring at him and it pissed him off.

"Kat-"

"I'm telling ya, that won't work." Moriko shrugged her shoulders. "I absorbed the chakra in the clay. That's how I followed you, duh. I defeated you, y'know. Now you have to work for Pein-nii!"

Deidara simply turned on his heel and stalked back towards the city, telling himself that it wasn't worth his time to deal with the annoying girl. She probably just wanted him to join her dumb friend group or something. It surprised him, though, that she didn't follow him for the rest of the day. She didn't appear to pester him when he sat at his favorite vendor and ate bakudon before he'd leave for good.

He did catch a glimpse of her stealing some candy at another local shop, not that he stopped her. He could care less.

When the full moon was high in the sky he set his plan into motion. It irked him that that strange girl knew what he was going to do before he had even decided on it. Like she knew the path he would walk before he even did. Deidara couldn't help but laugh to himself. That damned girl was right, though. Just as he was about to leave the temple, someone blew a hole in the wall.

"Kasime-nii, I still have three hours, y'know." Whined that oh-so familiar voice.

Moriko appeared with two other men in black coats sprinkled with red clouds. The Akatsuki. He'd heard rumors of them, but nothing huge. Why would they bother with him? And was that weird girl part of the group too?

"Daylight savings time." Responded the blue man, slinging his bandaged sword on his shoulder.

"Our leader would like you to join us. He needs someone with your abilities." Itachi stepped forward, reaching out and covering Moriko's mouth before she spoke again.

"My abilities, hm?" Deidara raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I have no intention of joining you. I just want to creat my art, yeah."

"How about this," Itachi blinked, his eyes turning red with his sharigan. "If I win, you join us. If you lose, you go on your way."

The Uchiha released Moriko's mouth, turning his full attention towards the young boy before him. The explosion that Deidara set off made the young girl feel sick. If her body hadn't absorbed the chakra in that clay, her body would've exploded into hundreds of pieces. Kasime patterned her bad when he noticed her tiny hands covering her mouth.

"That's what you get for eating clay, kid." His lighthearted jest turned into panic when she rushed over towards an ancient looking vase.

The three men watched as she leaned into the vase and vomited into it. Itachi shook his head and heaved a sigh, knowing he would be the one to carry her back to the base and explain to Konan why their youngest member was ill.

However, to his amazement, it was their newest member who wiped Moriko's mouth and let her crawl onto his back.

Turning back to the men, the young girl holding onto him tightly, Deidara merely frowned and asked when they were leaving.

A/N: I'm a little rusty, bare with me. I know there are a few things different form the original story. But bare with me. Please comment and fav. Also they're 14 in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Two Years Later

In the years that Deidara and Moriko had worked together they had developed something akin to friendship, bordering on something more. But neither knew how to advance their relationship or how to kindle that fire, never having witnessed love in the first place to even know how to show it. So instead they tiptoed around their feelings and focused on their work.

Pein wanted both to develop their abilities before they would be allowed to go on missions. However, out of the two, it was Moriko that needed the most training. While she would preach about getting things done without force, she was a force to be reckoned with in battle. She fought dirty and wasn't above killing innocent civilians to complete her missions.

So at sixteen, Moriko stood in the palm of the large hands, listening to Pein explain their mission. Three years. That was all the time they had. What would those three years have in store for them? Who would die and who would live? It was a terrifying thought to have, but it was one that had kept her up at night.

"Hey, Sasori-nii, why don't you come out of that puppet?" Moriko pushed her intrusive thoughts of death and demise out of her head and lounged on top of her partners hunched back, "I'm telling ya, feeling the sun on your skin is the best."

Deidara glanced at the redhead. "He's a puppet remember, hm. He doesn't have skin."

"You're from the Village Hidden in Moonlight, right?" Was the puppet masters response. "So while you enjoy the sunlight, others might not."

Moriko frowned and folded her arms behind her head, ignoring the surprised look Deidara shot her way.

"Really? Wasn't that the village that the Leaf destroyed years ago, yeah?" His tone was even, cool, and collected. But there was a lot that made sense now.

Up until a year ago, Moriko always wore that stupid pink and green kimono. Then one day she traded it in for a black crop top and baggy black pants with the akatsuki pattern on it. With more skin exposed, her scars became more noticeable. They were deep and ugly looking, marring her white flesh. When he first saw them something inside Deidara hurt.

It bugged him that he had never known about those scars before. It angered him that someone had done that to Moriko and hadn't paid the price. Yet, now, as he glanced down at the lounging redhead, who was busy conversing with their partner, he realized he'd never known how she'd got those scars.

"It wasn't a myth," he'd heard her say when he left his thoughts. "We really weren't allowed outside during the day. I'm telling ya, it was a crime punishable by death."

"Is that how you got those scars, un?" He'd hated himself the second those words left his lips. Hated the way confusion and pain crossed her fair complexion at his innocent, yet loaded, question.

"No," her voice was tiny as she traced the largest scar on her body. It raced down her right shoulder, between her breasts, ending at her left hip. "I was there when the village was destroyed. I just wouldn't die, apparently."

Her smile was small and broken. Deidara looked away, keeping his mouth shut for the time being. He was never the best when it came to girls. Sure one of his old teammates was a girl, but even then his interactions with her were strictly business. Everyone in the Akatsuki were male save for Konan and Moriko. It was one big sausage fest, as Hidan would say.

Damn, no wonder he was still a virgin, talking to girls about emotional things was hard.

By dusk they had arrived at a small village and checked into an inn for the night. They shared a room, as they always did, though this time Moriko accompanied them. It was usually Deidara and Sasori, but now that she was allowed on missions, they had to squeeze together into one room. Which was fine… if you were Sasori, an unfeeling, unemotional puppet. Not a hot-blooded teenage male.

While Sasori had secluded himself in the corner, content to sleep in his hunched puppet, Deidara was left to his own devices with the pretty redhead. He tried working on some new clay figures, but his eyes kept wondering over to Moriko's pale, shapely legs as she sat on the windowsill drying her hair. Her shorts left everything and nothing to his imagination.

Math equations and old ladies weren't enough to keep himself in check. Was it hot in there? Maybe he should take his cloak off… oh, he already had. Deidara scratched the back of his head and grumbled to himself.

Moriko sensed the male's distress from where she sat on the windowsill. His heart thumped away in his chest so loudly that it was bringing to give her a headache. Testing her theory, she raised her leg stretching it along the length of the window. The males heartbeat sped up, hammering wildly against his ribs. Oh, she was enjoying this. He was too busy waging a war within himself to notice Moriko slip off the window sill and sit beside him

Carefully she stepped down off the windowsill and perched quietly next to him and blew lightly in his ear. Deidara visibly flinched, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He tried his best to make it look as though her closeness to him was nothing short of normal, but the way her chest brushed against his arm when she breathed was making it hard for him to focus.

"Are you okay?" She asked, peering at him with her crystal eyes. "Y'know you're getting kind red. Do you have a fever?"

He grabbed her wrist before her hand could make contact with his forehead. This was so embarrassing, her seeing him like this. He really needed to leave and cool down before things got out of hand. Maybe a cold shower… but there she was again, staring into his eyes like she could read him like a book. And maybe she could. After all her special jutsu was… Jashin, could she hear his heartbeat?

"I'm fine, un." He pushed her hand away roughly.

Moriko blew air out her lips and sat heavily beside him, propping her arms behind her. "Alright, if you say so."

The silence between them hung in the air like a thick smog. Deidara's cheeks became a tinted pink while he tried to keep his racing heartbeat in check. Frustrated and fed up with the closeness of the redhead, Deidara growled and squished the clay animal he had been working on for the past hour in his fists. Moriko could have sworn she saw steam come out of his nostrils and ears.

"Is it hard?" She giggled, leaning forward to glance at the squashed masterpiece in his hands.

"W-what?" The blond shuffled away from her, startled at her question. "I-I-I-I m-mean maybe a little b-but I can-"

Moriko's face became blank as she pointed down at the white clay. "I meant sculpting, y'know."

Deidara wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him whole. He quickly laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, ignoring the fact that bits of the soft earth were clinging to his long hair. He was such an idiot, of course she meant sculpting and not…

"Can I try? I might not be good at it but I wanna try, I'm telling ya." Moriko smiled, nice enough to overlook his embarrassing mistake.

"Sure, hm." Deidara handed the girl a wad of clay and watched as she kneeled it in her small hands.

It made his stomach do little flips as she admired his work and tried to copy it with the tiny bit of clay she had. Since their first meeting she had always adored his art, her smile wide and happy at the explosions his clay creations created. There wasn't a time when he didn't pick up a wad of clay and remember how she had eaten it upon their first meeting.

"I'm telling ya, I only ate it to get his chakra so I could follow him!" She'd said when Konan scolded her for eating inedible objects… again. "But his chakra tasted like rain water so I couldn't help myself!"

Though, when he turned to Moriko again, his smile turned into a frown the flip in his stomach turned into a rock and sank into his shoes. The redhead had just tossed the ball of white clay into her mouth and began to chew. Unable to form the right words for a question, he just watched wordlessly as she spat it back into her palm and began to mold it again.

"There!" Moriko put her firsts on her hips and admired the soggy looking butterfly resting on the hardwood floor.

Deidara sighed. "That's not how-"

"Katsu!"

The redhead laughed to herself when the spit-soaked sculpture failed to explode. Deidara knocked his knuckled on the top of her head, haunting her giggles.

"Idiot, hm."

"Yeah, but-" Moriko leant in close and pressed the tip of her index finger into his cheek. "I got you to relax, y'know."

Deidara batted her finger away, blushing wildly. "I am relaxed, hm!"

The redhead shot him a deadpan look and pointed to his pants. "Sure and that's why your heart rate was thundering like a set of wild horses, y'know."

Another voice knocked them out of their own world and back to reality, where they were still on a mission, staying at a local inn. Where their other teammate was sitting in the corner of the room, obviously watching them with a bored expression.

"I suggest the two of you get some sleep before the mission tomorrow." Sasori's voice sounded from the puppet he used to travel in.

The pair of teenagers jumped at the sound of his voice, each moving to the opposite side of the room. The elder merely sighed at their youthfulness and smiled sadly to himself.

A/N: Thank you to the reviewer that corrected my spelling on Kasime. I'm never the best at spelling, oops. Please review and follow and favorite! If you have nothing nice to say say nothing at all! That's my motto!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

The small kingdom they were sent to destroy looked like a speck of dirt on a map from where they stood on ones of Deidara's clay birds. It was almost kind of sad that they had to wipe it off said map- the Land of This was said to have the best mochi.

Moriko dropped down onto her bottom beside Sasori and waved her fists. "I'm telling ya, why can't we just stop for a bit and shop around? Then we can destroy it!"

"There isn't enough time for that." Said Sasori in his gruff puppet's voice, his beady eyes glaring at her childishness. "Besides you already have enough sweets from the last village we stopped at."

"Yeah but the Land of This has the most legendary mochi!" Moriko wiggled at the thought of the mouth watering treat. "It's the only place that makes it like that, too!"

Deidara sighed at the flash of determination in the girl's bright blue eyes. "Sasori, my man, why don't I just deal with this with my art, hm."

The puppet master merely grunted in response, watching as the young man opened his arms to throw millions of clay bugs out of his sleeves. Moriko whined, peering down at the kingdom below as it was showered in bombs the size of a coin. It wasn't unusual to see Moriko mourn the loss of some sweets, she was more attached to her sugar than a drunk to his bottle. After all, the first time he had met the redhead she was stealing some candy from a local vendor.

"I'll buy you some mochi when we get back to the base, hm." He blushed slightly at his proposal of a date, afraid to met her eye.

"Is that a date?" She giggled, tugging on his cloak.

Xxx

"You better keep your promise to her." Sasori pestered his young partner later on that night as they traveled back to the main base to report in.

It was one of the few times that the puppet master traveled outside of his hunched puppet. Moriko now residing inside its inner shell, fast asleep from the days activities. When her bloodlust had become too much for either man to handle, they had to knock her out and stuff her inside one of Sasori's many puppets. It was rare that Moriko's bloodlust became too much, but like a fox in a chicken coop, there was just too much commotion for her brain to handle.

Deidara sighed and peered down at the hunched puppet. "Of course, hm."

"I'll hold you to that. She respects you more than you realize, don't be an idiot."

"I get it, it get it, yeah. Damn…"

Sure he was a dumb, hormonal teenager but he noticed how Moriko looked at him and teased him. How she respected his art and enjoyed watching the explosions he made. Hell, the dumb idiot had even tried to copy his technique by chewing on the clay.

Besides, it wasn't just Sasori's disappointment that was in store for him if he decided to take back his offer for the date. Konan would be breathing down his neck like a dragon. And she was more terrifying then Hidan when he painted himself up for his next sacrifice. Speaking of…

"Did Anika have her baby yet, hm?" Deidara asked, forcing back the shiver at the thought of more little Hidans wondering the earth.

"Not yet," replied the older man. "He said that she kicked him out after he joined the Akatsuki. Which makes about as much sense as another human being finding him attractive enough to reproduce with."

The blond scoffed. He'd met the woman once and that was enough for him. In fact, while Sasori's statement was true, Anika was the perfect match for the Jashin worshiper. With her blood red eyes and domineering presence, he was glad he'd never have to cross her on the battlefield. The green haired woman was probably the only person Hidan was afraid of. She had snapped the handle of a frying pan off when she whacked her husband in the side of his head with it. And that was how she greeted him with her newfound pregnancy.

"Konan said it's twin boys." Nothing seemed to surprise the old puppeteer, not even two more Hidan's to deal with.

But twins. That was news to Deidara.

"Maybe there'll be a new generation of Akatsuki when we're gone, yeah." Chuckled Deidara, meaning for it to be a joke. But the latter took it seriously.

"Hopefully there wont be a need for another group like us in the future." The redhead sighed and rested a hand on the head of his puppet, feeling Moriko stir within. "Hopefully there will be peace in the future for our children."

Xxx

"Oh, do I want green tea flavor or do I want red bean flavor…?" Moriko pondered over what flavor of mochi to get for the past ten minutes. Even the store clerk was becoming annoyed.

"Just get one of each, hm!" Deidara barked, knowing that Kazuku would have a hemorrhage at how much one of each would cost him. He also may or may not have "borrowed" some money from the rogue nin.

Once the mochi was paid for and happily in Moriko's arms, the pair wandered down the village street towards the exit of the village. They made one last stop at a tea shop to buy a thermos of green tea to help wash down the unnecessary amount of mochi. Deidara wasn't sure who was leading who at first, but Moriko seemed to have a spot in mind so he just followed her as she trotted down the forest road.

It was hard to ignore the two large scars on her back as she walked, her long red hair swishing this way and that, revealing the marks again and again. Those Leaf ninja must've tried hard to kill the defenseless child. The scars were deep and gnarled and must have took years to heal properly.

They reached a small clearing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a larger, overgrown clearing. There were a few old houses and buildings that had crumbled and succumbed to nature. At one point it must have been a decent, bustling village, but now it was silent and reclaimed by the earth.

"Welcome to the Village Hidden in the Moonlight!" Moriko chirped, throwing her arms up in the air but careful not to drop the mochi or tea.

Deidara was taken aback. This was her home. Or was. This was the village destroyed in a single night by the Leaf village. And one day the Land of This would look just the same. It was almost kind of sad. But the blond looked at it optimistically. If the Village Hidden in the Moonlight hadn't been destroyed, would he still have met Moriko?

Sitting next to the smiling redhead, Deidara watched as she opened the box of treats and delicately pulled out a green ball of mochi. Breaking it in half she held one out to him.

"I can't eat all of these myself, y'know." Her smile was almost blinding.

Deidara accepted it and took a bite. The taste was bitter and bland, but it had more flavor then the gruel they ate back at the hideout.

"I'm sure it taste better than my clay, yeah." The blond teen joked, finishing his half of the mochi.

"Yeah, but the clay that has your chakra in it taste like rain water, its refreshing. I'm telling ya." Moriko licked a bit of the powder off her thumb. "It tastes better than Orochimaru's."

Intrigued, he asked, "And what does his taste like?"

"Snot."

"What about Hidan's?"

"Sake."

"Sasori?"

"Beeswax."

"Kasime?"

"Sea salt."

Deidara folded his arms, taking in all this new information. It made sense now why he had found her eating something that belonged to all the members at some point. She did bite off Hidan's pinky finger when she first met him. It was clear that Pein wanted to keep tabs on all of the members just in case they decided to jump ship. Moriko could track them down and eliminate the traitor.

Then a thought struck him. "What do you taste like, hm?"

Her answer was a lot smoother than his question.

The red head leant in and said, "Why don't you find out?"

It took every fiber in his being not to turn away with red cheeks, hands in his lap hiding his arousal from the pretty girl by his side. Instead he mustered up the courage to press his lips against hers, his large hand cupping her cheek. Was she always so small beside him? His tongue flicked out and ran along the seam of her lips. She tasted like the powder covering the mochi she had just eaten.

Her tongue was soft and slithered into his mouth like she herself had wormed her way into his heart. Deidara found himself slowly lowering her to the lush grass, leaning over her slim form. He pulled back just enough to look down at the beauty at his fingertips.

Her chest heaved slightly, craving the air his lips refused her. Her skin glowed in the setting sunlight, soft and smooth against his touch as he ran the tips of his fingers along her cheek and down her throat. Lips parted in a squeak when he shifted his knee between her legs, nudging her core slightly.

Had she always been this… desirable? Since when had that dorky little girl in the bright colored kimono grown into a stunning woman? And why did he feel this why? Was it really in his nature to love? He had laughed at Hidan for finding himself a woman to love, yet there he was, questioning this very human emotion.

"Deidara…" she swallowed, allowing her tiny fingers to pull the zipper of his cloak down to his navel.

Growling, he leant down and captured her lips again. This time more hungrier and desperate than the last. Maybe Sasori was right, maybe he was the kind to die young and maybe he would. But at the moment, he would die young and happy, knowing and understanding what he felt as he slipped the cloak off his shoulders.

Her skin was softer than he'd ever imagined and when she ran her nails down his bare chest, it awakened something feral inside him. His teeth marked and marred her white flesh, claiming her as his. He wasn't gentle when he entered her, tearing her apart in one rough thrust after another until she was clinging to him. But his release only came when her hands wrapped around his throat, flipping them over so she could ride him over the edge.

Deidara carried her back to the base that night, struggling to bare her weight and hold onto the forgotten mochi she couldn't live without. He wouldn't complain though, if it wasn't for that stupid mochi Kasime and Hidan would still be laughing at him for being an awkward virgin. All in all, maybe the stupid doughy treat wasn't so bad.

 **A/N: I'm not so good at suggestive scenes... i tried my best without going overboard, because eventhough I am 22, i still get flustered. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Yes Anika is another OC of mine from way back. So is Moriko but I changed her up a bit so she wasn't so Mary Sue. Anyway, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three:

"So why are we here again?" Deidara mumbled, glancing at the redhead beside him who was busy stuffing red bean buns in her mouth.

"Chikaru is the best fucking midwife there is." Hidan chuckled awkwardly, then added in a more serious tone. "And I only want the best for my little bastards."

"Only you would say it that way, hm." The blond sighed, peeking at the odd couple the next table over.

Kasime was chatting to a tiny girl with hair the color of spilt wine and big, brown doe eyes. Next to the blue man the girl seemed like a breakable doll. According to Itachi, who excused himself from this personal mission, Chiharu was a childhood friend of Kasime's and love interest. Though whether the love was reciprocated was still up for debate.

The reason they had travelled all the way out to this obscure village was for the birth of Hidan's twins. Anika had demanded that her husband be there for the birth, whether he liked it or not. Willing to be in his terrifying wife's favor again, Hidan decided to ask Kasime for a small favor that he would pay back when the time came. And this small favor was in the form of the best midwife any village had to offer.

"What I don't get, is why we have to come play house with you two, hm." Deidara grumbled, dodging the bun tossed him way by the older male.

Moriko caught it in her mouth. "Anika onee-chan likes me. I'm telling ya, she said I could be godmother."

Deidara sighed again. It was going to be a long few day with this circus of characters.

Xxx

"And where the fuck have you been, you lazy good for nothing!" Anika didn't use a pan for greeting this time, instead ripping the door off its hinges and breaking it over her husbands head.

Her mood changed when Moriko happily called out her name and threw her arms around the older female. Chiharu tried to calm the very pregnant ex-kunoichi, but had quickly realized that she had bitten off more than she could chew by accepting Kasime's offer.

During labor Anika managed to snap Hidan's arm in half and put a hole in wall with her fist when the first head crowned. To say that Deidara was in hell or a form of it was an understatement. He was in the seventh level of it.

Moriko sat on the veranda, whining about her stomach after eating three dozen red bean buns in one sitting and washing it down with eight different types of tea. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her but she had been eating nonstop for the past month. It didn't matter to her if the food was edible or not, she would eat it in the odd way of hers. Hell, on her last mission she'd devoured a good portion of the tailed beasts chakra because she said it tasted like sugared plums.

"I'm happy for them, y'know." Moriko smiled, swinging her legs back and forth off the edge of the veranda. "It must be nice to have a family."

Deidara grunted in response.

"Hidan says tomorrow they're gonna throw a big celebration." She kicked up her legs and laid on her back. "I'm telling ya, a big deal with food and everything. Apparently Zenki and Ken are the first babies born into the Jashin cult."

"They're probably going to sacrifice a few people, hm." Deidara glanced down at her. Had she gained some weight recently?

"So what, it'll be fun! I'm telling ya!"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's the real reason you dragged us along? And don't tell me its because you're going to be the godmother or whatever, yeah."

Moriko pouted and raised her hands towards the sky like she was waiting to catch the stars. "To be honest I'm hoping Chiharu will examine me. Y'know, I think I might be pregnant."

Deidara felt his heart sink into his lap. "You're wh-"

"Look you little rat bastards, I'm a daddy!" Hidan chose that exact moment to burst onto the veranda, holding two bundles.

Only to find Deidara passed out against the pillar, his eyes vacant and if you looked closely you could see his soul leave his body in a pathetic little cloud.


End file.
